Fast Asleep
by MzaleYao
Summary: Geis is having a wet dream. Adol is there to help him snap out of it... After playing with him a bit first... OK, playing A LOT.


**Author's note:** Yeah, so I have not yet made these series mine, thought I will someday... Or not... Anywho...  
This was not written for practice, language or something like that... I am actually writing another story from the Ys series and I've been debating with myself why I never got to the lemonese parts, then suddenly it hit me I will never do... This is my pre-compensation for that.

**This has nothing to do with the storyline I've made up for my other stories!... ****And**** Adol has FUCKING DIALOGUES!**  
Btw, I just played the English version of Ys Origins and it turns out that they use the phrase "FUCKING". I like!

Set in Ys SEVEN. I have no idea what the town where the "moon-clan" lives is called, but that's where they are... So there... I wrote this in an hour just now, so if there is something seriously wrong with it, let me know...

* * *

**Fast asleep**

Adol awoke with the mother of headaches. The last thing he remembered was that he accidently had tripped, and he could only guess how much his only company had laughed at him.

He and Geis had been taking a midnight stroll in the village and Adol, being the clod he usually is, tripped and fell down the hill close to the magic gate. Since he didn't wear his armour he had probably taken some good hits, but he didn't feel too hurt. The only thing really hurting was his head.

"Mmmm, yeahhh..."

Adol jumped in his bed. He sat up and looked around the dark room. He was still wearing the clothes he had been when he had been outside, and so did Geis.

He sat there on a chair, his eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and his face was covered in a blush hinting utter bliss. His hands were in his lap, slightly gripping the loose leather pants, and his bare chest was covered in goosebumps and heaved heavy breaths as he kept sighing.

"Yeahhh... It does..."

Adol couldn't believe his eyes. He was sitting in a bed, seemingly Geis' own, clad in only his pants, watching his friend/rival/ally/something having a wet dream. And as if the fact was not enough, he, also, had something to blush about. Just watching his companion had made him hard as rock. He was twenty one years old and was still not able to control himself, though, he HAD been having a hard time keeping it down at all lately as Elk constantly bugged him about how good his butt looked in the tight pants he usually wore. What was worse was that Elk would not stop staring at him whenever he dressed or undressed and in a short while they had been starting to ogle one another constantly, Adol with somewhat concern for being assaulted but the little green-haired teen's eyes shone with mischief and lust. One wrong move around that kid could lead to disaster. He was too young!

But Geis was not.

He crept out of the bed and slowly went closer to the other man. He was blushing more and more and his fingers brushed the raging erection restrained within his pants while he slept. It had to be some dream. Now, the question was however he was going to stay occupied with it or accuse Adol for being a creep and molester.

"M-m-more...? 'Tis more?..." the brown-haired youth breathed and slightly shifted in the wooden chair. The room was dark, but a candle by the bed shone over him, creating a well shaped bulge in his pants as he spread his legs wider.

Adol licked his lips and savoured the sight. His body had been carving attention very long now and he had not gotten anything in quite awhile. He bent over slightly and touched the scarred tissue on the other's face. A smile greeted him, but the man was still being kept in his dreams and almost hurting his mind as his heart made a back flip he sat down and stared at the constrained meat with hungry eyes. He needed it so much. His body carved for it. His mouth watered. His gray eyes became clouded with lust and he soon found himself softly pressing his face against the crotch of the other man, and the reactions were priceless. The moan escaping the other and the violent twitch of his cock was almost enough for the red-head to be sent over his own edge.

"O-oh..." Geis breathed and his hands lazily tried to push the his molester away, but he was still sleeping and the futile attempts ended up pressing Adol's face even further down as his breathing became more frequent. It was very obvious he wanted more and the red-head was soon to deliver. He carefully gripped the hems of the dark pants and pulled them down, underwear included, and the meat of his lifetime sprung forth.

"Ah-... Aaadnlm-..."

At first, Adol was surprised. It sounded like his name, but it struck him just as fast that it was too improbable to be the case. He breathed out on the impressive cock in front of him. The head was all wet and slippery as he took a lick and it seemed like his companion was a vast disposer of precum as his tongue almost could not lick in time before the next set of drips came, oozing juices in time with the red-head's mouth oozed more saliva.

"T-t-that's-!"

As the hunger became too much he took the meat into his mouth and sucked it firmly and the other pushed his hips up, almost making Adol choke on it. Luckily, he was not unfamiliar with the oral ways of pleasure to men and he took a deep breath, breathed out and let his gags loose. He felt the wild pubes tickle his nose for two slow seconds and then drew back. All saliva in his mouth had been left on the thick monster and it shone in the faint light from the candle. One again he pressed his face to it and spread the spit and precum into his face, savouring the husky smell and warmth. He drew a thin line up the well shaped abs and all the way to the Adam's apple of the man he obviously drew sexually mad in his dreams. The way his face flushed, mouth gasped, chest heaved and hips humping, it was all so intoxicating for the red-head, and before he knew he was once again down in that crotch with his face, slapping the cock to it and occasionally dipping it down his throat again, giving the large purple head a rough massage with his muscles before drawing back.

"I-! I-!"

Adol drew back instantly as he heard the other cry as he were close. But the red-head was not done just yet. All that spit and precum he had covered the cock with would serve him well very soon. While playing with his toy he had, almost unconsciously, prepared himself for it, and he would not back down now as his body was finally to be sated after being neglected by him for way too long. The pants by his feet was kicked off in a second and he soon sat in the lap he had been facing for who knows how long and carefully he positioned himself against the head, leaning to it, feeling its velvet, slippery surface enter him slowly.

"AAH!" the other cried as he entered Adol's tight caverns. At first, the red-head thought he would wake up from his dream, but he didn't. Though, something made Adol wake him himself.

"Oh... Ad-... Adol... A-aah!"

The deeper Adol took him, the louder he moaned, but it was the same that caught his attention. It was HIS name. He was dreaming about HIM. Butterflies flew inside him and he lent down to the other man and kissed his lips tenderly before whispering in his ear.

"Geis. I'm here... Wake up... Feel the real me..." he said and slowly rode his companion. The meat inside him felt even bigger as he took it further out and then sat back down roughly, no longer afraid to wake the man.

"... Adol?..." the other breathed and the red-head felt cold hands touch his skinny sides, but his face was buried in the soft brown-hair and arms held around the neck as his body denied his wishes to draw back and face his stallion, mewling his name in ways that would make any living man melt to his will.

It didn't take long for him to feel the hips meet his buttocks with force and his mewling turned to cries dripping with pleasure for more. He was lost in the pleasure. So lost he could not even kiss back as the other violently stole breath after breath and kiss after kiss. Their tongues worked in unison even though only one of them was active. The moans escaping them both echoed and would surely be heard wide and far.

Adol woke up from his slight trance when the other stopped and stood up, linking the other's legs behind him and walked towards the door in front of them. He pressed him up against the cold wood and resumed his administration with his hips and the red-head met the hungry, beautiful eyes that were locked on his as they kissed.

The noises they made were of no matter to them as they kept making violent love. Adol's back soon hurt too much and he lowered himself down and spun around, his face pressing against it instead.

"Adol!" the other shouted high as if warning before he started ramming into him even faster and harder, the slapping sound of their pelvises being almost unnaturally frequent. Then he felt it. The man took his hair and pulled his face back as he filled the red-head with his seeds. It felt as if he would explode from the flows of sperm entering him and his body slowly limped when he came himself, for the second time even.

They lied on the floor. The door had in some way disappeared, but neither of them seemed to care. Adol still felt the other thrust into him, slow by violently, probably to empty himself inside as much as possible. The arms that sneaked around him were soft and gentle and the lips kissing his shoulder were cracked and dry and the afterglow they were currently sharing was as if a part of heaven came down to embrace them.

Even after the thrusting stopped, the meat inside him still filled him up, so hard and pulsing inside him, but the good feeling didn't stay too long as he saw boots in front of him. A little higher up he saw hairless legs and green shorts and then he simply didn't want to look higher. He knew what was there.

Elk threw a punch to Adol's head and the red-head grunted annoyed, but had no energy to say anything.  
"You. Are. So. Dead. Adol. Christin." the boy said, taking heavy breaths between each word, probably to mark them as serious. Adol was about to tell him off; he had done nothing wrong, but the man inside him spoke up first.

"If you touch him, you'll be next." he said simply before removing himself from Adol's behind.

Adol winced and took a deep breath as he whined at the loss of the amazing manhood and felt the liquids pour out of him. Never had he been filled with so much cum and he tried to hold it back. It felt disgustingly good to be filled up the was he was. Again savouring the feeling, but being disgusted all the same.

"Take a good look, runt! Want to be in his place?" Geis said sternly to Elk and Adol knew he was eyed by both of them. His face and body in bliss and his soul at peace. He saw the teen look in both awe and fear at him and the fear became even more obvious when the brown-haired man stood right beside him, the manhood proud and hard and as it touched the other's hand he took a step back, but the teen was not going away.

"M-m-maybe!" he stammered and stood his ground.

"Oh? The little boy is trying to be brave? Common, touch it already?"

"Geis...!" Adol said with a warning tone and both turned their attention to him. "Let the kid be. He's just a child. His balls have probably not even dropped yet."

It worked. Oh, it worked SO well. The face Elk made was a mixture between hurt and anger and he knew that it would get the boy worked up and leave. Smiling in his own arms as he lied on the floor, he watched the eyes looking at him. But... Was that a tear he saw?

"... You jerk... Find you screwing mister grumpy-misfit here and now you..."  
It WAS a tear, and more was added.

"You just don't get a hint, huh? I've been trying to make you notice me for weeks and all you do is look at me like I'm dirt or some kind of weirdo! You're the worst! I hate you!" he shouted at the red-head, and just as Adol did, Geis also saw what was coming. He disarmed the boy before he could reach his dual-blade and then he was put down to his knees, his arms between his back held by Geis.

"Argh! Ahh!... Aa-haaah-!" the boy's tears ran down his cheeks as he cried out it all and Adol was soon with him. "Ahaah-! I hate you!... So much..."

Adol had never realised. He had thought Elk was acting on his hormones only, looking so slyly because he wanted sex, but now, crying for being hurt... Adol felt the pang of disgust against himself that he always felt when he hurt someone. He hated it. He was a tease, for sure, but he never wanted to hurt.

"El... El, I'm so..." Adol began but was interrupted by the boy throwing him a fist. He saw it well, but he took it anyway. He deserved it, and Geis' look as he held up his free hand that had held it agreed with him. Too bad it did not even hurt him the slightest. If it did, it might have put some sense into him. He sighed and continued while watching his youngest companion.  
"I'm sorry, El... I didn't know you felt that way..."

"... W-well now you know... Now you know I hate you..."

His sobbing subsided as Adol gently held him. It didn't take long and Geis had moved from Elk's back to Adol's and held him as well. He was a lot more gentle now than he had ever had been before towards him and it felt good.

Elk pulled back from the hold and rubbed his face in the arms of his bolero and then watched the other two in awe.

"So..." he began but paused while watching them. Adol felt Geis snuggle his hair, not to mention the hard cock that pressed against his back while watching back. "Are you two... Ehm... An... I-... tem now?"

Geis was the one to react and immediately stopped his snuggling. He watched the boy before turning to Adol, looking like a question mark. Adol looked back and blushed as he tried not to feel the manhood against his back grind even more eagerly.  
"Well, are we?" Geis asked, sounding surprised at his own question.

Adol sighed defeated. The two friends of his watched him closely and he shuddered before giving his honest reply:  
"No. We are not an item... I... I am already... Taken?"

The man leaning to him smiled wide, an unusual feat from him.  
"Well, then I'm not the only one being unfaithful. What luck!" he exclaimed and sighed in relief.

"But who's your boyfriend then?" Elk asked, seemingly more surprised than hurt while watching the red-head.

"It's no boy! She's... Well let's just say she's very far away and I haven't seen her in many years..." Adol answered and looked towards Geis. "She's... Well... You know, she's-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Elk shouted impatiently and pouted his lips at Adol's slightly frightened face.

"W-w-w-w-w-well she's a goddess! I... We... It was long ago!..."

As if he felt he could not get more uncharacteristic of himself he found himself blushing as Elk came to his face.

"Oh, a goddess is she?" he said and a smug smile crept onto his face. "How does THAT feel?" he asked and Geis got his game.  
"Yeah, Adol." he said and pressed himself flat to the red-head's back while licking his ear "How DOES it feel to nail the goddess?"

Adol's head stopped working after the point where he wanted to shout that it was one of two twin sisters. He knew he had lost a battle he had not even begun and the results would feel so good he could not even begin to imagine it.

As he was kissed by Elk while fingered by Geis he silently asked Feena for forgiveness, hoping she was not watching.

Little did he know; she had not been enjoying herself so much for years.

* * *

**More friggin' author's notes: **Yeaaaaah... So Feena is masturbating to Adol's sexlife... Of course... This had no plot what so ever... Please give me your thoughts. I have no pennies for them, but I offer certain servi- *is hit with a bat by the cat*


End file.
